Sakura
by NalyaUchiha
Summary: Cortas historias de los Capitanes y Tenientes de la Sociedad de Almas antes siquiera de ingresar en la asociación militar, entrelazadas por algo tan nimio como hojas de cerezo llevadas por la brisa.


– **Sakura** –

Una mañana fresca, con el rocío derritiéndose paulatinamente sobre los tejados inertes de toda la Sociedad de Almas gracias al nuevo que Sol que se alzaba con paciencia en los cielos, firmamento añil y desnudo pues no presentaba ni una sola nube en toda su extensión.

En silencio, un curioso madrugador caminaba a escondidas por el bosque que descansaba en las cercanías de su hogar, jaula aséptica que no podía abandonar dado el precario estado de salud que sustentaba su joven organismo. Pero las ansias de conocer el exterior superaban los miedos de poder ser derribado por algo tan insignificante como una molécula de esperanzador polen, pre-simiente que veía depositadas en su diminuto tamaño la enorme responsabilidad de asegurar la perpetuación de su especie.

El astro rey comenzaba a levantar la ligera bruma que escondía la belleza completa del jardín por el que paseaba. Al mismo tiempo la temperatura se veía incrementada muy poco a poco, sonrojando ligeramente las mejillas del joven enfermo. Detuvo su estudioso paso frente a un cerezo, un árbol de raíces profundas que denotaba su edad.

Los brotes que emergían de las yemas apenas estaban despuntando, sin embargo sí había una flor en pleno apogeo. Asió con delicadeza la rama que contenía la susodicha florecilla de pálido color y se aproximó divertido a ella inspirando su suave aroma. Deleitándose con la esencia floral encerrada en su pituitaria se alejó con los ojos levemente cerrados. De repente, su ritmo respiratorio aumentó, su tórax se inflaba y desinflaba a una velocidad pasmosa hasta que al fin…. ACHUUUS! Perfecto. Su deteriorado sistema inmune acababa de encontrarse con un nuevo enemigo natural al que combatir.

En ese instante, mientras absorbía los fluidos que se precipitaban de forma deliberada por sus fosas nasales, se levantó una brisa que meneó su prematura canosa melena y estremeció a los árboles más cercanos, llevándose consigo parte de la fragancia que apenas podía dejar respirar al joven Jyuushirou debido a su acusada alergia.

Pétalos de cerezo se esparcían y sobrevolaban toda la Sociedad de Almas sin rumbo fijo, simplemente dejándose llevar por su amo y señor: el viento.

Gráciles y delicadas, las hojillas coloreadas se introdujeron a través de la ventana de una extraña vivienda. En su interior una infinidad de matraces, pipetas, extraños aparatos tecnológicos: centrifugadores, espectrofotómetros, incontables frascos de igual número de colores…todo ello aguardaba en su espacioso interior. Entre tanto cachivache se podía escudriñar un hombre peliazul peleándose al oficio mudo con una pizarra llena de innumerables fórmulas de absurda comprensión para todo aquel no familiarizado con el ámbito científico. Su concentración se vio interrumpida fortuitamente por el especial torrente natural: varios de los pétalos le dieron en el rostro obligándole a despertar de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Cerezo? – se preguntó a sí mismo tomando una hoja de la mejilla – Puede que tengas propiedades interesantes… - le habló como si la delicada existencia de esa hojilla fuera consciente de lo que aquel científico le depararía.

Las tribulaciones del reproductor polen continuaron. Un sonido metálico sonaba a las afueras de un distrito. Era como si una piedra fuera frotada contra un filo férreo, una hoja de metálica naturaleza: una espada. El ruido era rítmico: se podía escuchar dos o tres veces y, de repente, se detenía pues el portador observaba si conseguía el resultado que buscaba pasándole un dedo por encima. En ese instante, la niñita que lo acompañaba alzó su mirada y contempló la caída de unas bonitas hojillas:

- ¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan, mira! – llamaba su atención.

El hombre de aspecto descuidado atendió a la pequeña que reclamaba su escucha. La miró y giró su cabeza hasta encuadrar en su campo visual lo mismo que la niña observaba alegre y entretenida. Al ver cómo precipitaban aquéllas, se levantó de su asiento, blandió la espada que estaba afilando e hizo un mandoble al aire. En ese instante, la mirada de Yachiru fue siguiendo la caída de un pétalo en particular. No obstante, no estaba íntegro sino que había sido partido en dos.

- Mucho mejor – dijo Kenpachi.

- ¡Ohhh, la has matado! ¡Ken-chan, malo! – se enfadó la pequeña al privarle de tan preciado espectáculo.

Lejos de allí, el juguetón viento continuaba transportando los restos de los pétalos que se dejaron arrastrar. Un niño de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba sentado, agarrando sus rodillas con ambos brazos, en un escalón de madera que daba acceso a una cuidada vivienda. Su rostro estaba ocupado por un gesto de perpetuo enfado, hastiado por la chica que martilleaba su cabeza con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- Shirou-chan! – lo llamaba sin éxito - ¡Es hora de comer!

Un par de la estirpe floral fue flotando por el ambiente hasta que aterrizaron en el escalón donde se hallaba el aburrido joven. Su mirada perdida y descentrada recayó entonces en aquella reducida presencia. Lo observó indiscreto y, al acercar el índice contagiado de curiosidad, un halo frío se apoderó de la tímida florecilla congelándola al instante.

- ¡Shirou-chan! – gritó al oído.

Como aparecida de la nada, la chica lo sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto y caerse de espaldas, por suerte el impacto no fue muy importante ya que se encontraba sentado convenientemente.

- ¡No estoy sordo, Hinamori-chan! – inquirió enfadado al tiempo que se levantaba.

- Necesito que enfríes las bebidas, nevera-kun – contestó Momo con una inocente sonrisa en sus labios.

Las ligeras hojas continuaban incansables su viaje. Dos individuos paseaban entretenidos por la propia compañía que amenizaba sus pretéritas soledades. El de mayor tamaño, talla que rompía las estadísticas, fue consciente rápidamente de la curiosa visita pues su olfato casi animal le ponía en clara ventaja a su amigo de tamaño "normal". Levantó costosamente la mirada, ya que su testa se hallaba oculta por un curioso casco cerámico, y miró el cielo momentáneamente adornado por las reminiscencias florales.

- ¿Son bonitas verdad? – habló el de menor tamaño – Ojala pudiera verlas.

El grandullón devolvió presto de nuevo la mirada a su amigo. No había articulado palabra alguna y, a pesar de eso, su compañero fue consciente de esa nimiedad. A veces olvidaba que la ceguera había obligado al joven moreno a desarrollar de una forma magnífica el resto de los sentidos. Oculto por el yelmo, suspiró tranquilo.

- No necesitas la vista para verlas, Tousen. Míralas con el corazón… – consoló Saijin.

El inquieto viento removió entonces la barba desaliñada y castaña de un hombre. En el confortable césped que amortiguaba su peso, los brazos plegados tras su testa hacían las veces de cómoda almohada. Tendido, con los ojos cerrados pero despierto, rustía una quebradiza y amarillenta pajilla. Respiraba tranquilamente, en un estado de paz imperturbable, pues estaba acompañado por una fiel e indispensable amiga: una pequeña cantimplora que contenía una decadente cantidad de alcohol.

Los ingrávidos pétalos planearon por las proximidades hasta que tomaron contacto con el cuerpo del chico. La viva imagen del sosiego tomó entonces la vasija para suavizar la sed que sentía su garganta. Apurando el contenido, un objeto extraño se coló en su gaznate. Raudo y veloz, como el viento que había traído hasta allí el objeto que obstaculizaba las vías aéreas del chico, se incorporó de golpe y comenzó a toser con fuerza. Tras un leve ataque expectorante al fin expulsó lo que lo importunaba y que cayó en el pantalón. Lo observó detenidamente y comenzó a carcajearse.

- Las hojas de cerezo son muy bonitas pero… No me gustan cómo saben.

Conforme el viento se alzaba, las indefensas hojuelas se calentaban por obra y gracia del Sol que reinaba su hegemónico reino diurno. Pero los remolinos que describía el flujo invisible los conducía por todas partes, elevándose y descendiendo pacientemente. Tanto era así que una, normalmente, tranquila mujer se hallaba pintando un bonito lienzo, copia del jardín trasero de la mansión en la que vivía junto a su noble y apuesto marido, pero se frustró al no poder retratar aquel particular fenómeno con la fidelidad que deseaba. De modo que lanzó enfadada el pincel contra la tela.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hisana? – se oyó una voz en su retaguardia.

- No logro… No puedo… - intentaba explicar a su amado el infortunio que la embargaba, pero no conseguía emitir un juicio válido.

- Cálmate… - le dijo sentándose a su vera – Haré que un millón de cerezos posen para ti.

Las palabras de su querido esposo la reconfortaron tremendamente. Su mirada, intranquila, inquieta, se volvió un remanso de paz con un brillo de felicidad que escondió rápidamente al fundirse en un abrazo con su cónyuge.

Un castaño decidió extraer su mesita de escritura al aire libre para disfrutar de la espléndida mañana que el maravilloso sol les ofrecía ese día. Imbuido en la tarea caligráfica, se vio sorprendido por una grata visita: un joven peligrís de ojos ocultos en una impertérrita mueca.

- Buenos días, señor – saludó como acostumbraba - ¿Por qué será que siempre lo encuentro escribiendo?

No obstante, el concentrado hombre no abrió la boca. Continuó el trazo que ocupaba toda su atención, una línea limpia, impecable, envidiable por los más duchos en aquel arte. Cuando hubo terminado, introdujo nuevamente el pincel en el bote de tinta, se limpió las manos, ya de por sí impolutas, y levantó la mirada.

- Hay ciertas tareas en las que es mejor no perder la práctica, joven Gin – respondió al fin manteniendo su calma imperturbable.

En ese momento, la leve brisa alcanzó el patio que ocupaban propinando un golpe de efecto a la escena: el grueso papel, donde había plasmado su ortografía, se elevó en el ambiente. Ambos se apresuraron en atraparlo pero el condenado no se dejaba coger. Después de varias maniobras, el escritor logró aprisionarlo.

Ligeramente exhaustos por las carreras, Gin se aproximó para asistir a su amigo. Fue entonces cuando el peligrís observó un pétalo de color rosáceo entremezclado en la cabellera castaña de su camarada. En un gesto considerado, lo cazó ante la atenta mirada del escritor y lo deslizó entre el mechón que lo había atrapado.

- Bah… un pétalo de cerezo – dijo despreocupado Gin.

- No te fíes de las apariencias. Todo el mundo desprecia las cosas insignificantes como ésta. Pero, bien usadas, podrían causar el caos – sonrió sádico Sousuke.

- Ayyy!

Un quejido infantil inundó el pasillo de una humilde clínica ubicada en un modesto distrito del Rukongai. Una niña servía de apoyo a su amigo que cojeaba con dificultad. El travieso crío había sufrido una aparatosa caída cuyo impacto fue absorbido por una rodilla ahora en carne viva y sangrante.

- ¡Doctora!

De una sala de consultas asomó una cabellera negra como el azabache de mediana longitud pero recogida en una trenza. Miró a un lado pero no halló lo que buscaba; giró despistada la cabeza al otro lado y vio aproximarse a los pequeños. Lejos de sorprenderse, la mujer continuó sosegada pues era consciente de que aquellos dos siempre andaban haciendo trastadas aquí y allá y siempre le tocaba remendar su torpeza.

Lo sentó en la camilla y se hizo con los utensilios y material que necesitaría para subsanar aquel golpe. Cogió un trozo generoso de algodón y lo empapó con suero fisiológico.

- Te dije que llevaras cuidado – habló con tono extremadamente calmado.

- Sí, pero es que…

- ¿Me vas a hacer caso para la próxima?

- ¡Sí! – afirmó serio el pequeño.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó vertiendo un buen chorro de alcohol directamente en la herida.

- ¡Que sí, que sí! – gritó por el escozor que le causaba la interacción entre el alcohol y las impurezas de la herida.

- Así me gusta, que seas obediente – sonrió ampliamente y le colocó un apósito esterilizado.

Tras la marcha de los niños, agarró un antiguo tomo que estaba estudiando justo antes de que aparecieran y salió de la clínica improvisada. Se trataba de un compendio de principios naturales con propiedades medicinales que le interesaba bastante pues podría crear su propio botiquín con medicinas que tuviera a su alcance.

Leyendo con la luz que le regalaba el radiante sol, una súbita brisa refrescó el ambiente. Varias hojas del libro se movieron por sí solas a merced del viento. Rápidamente lo cerró para que no se estropeara pues se encontraba en un estado bastante precario. Una vez pasada la corriente, abrió de nuevo el tratado y observó unos pequeños pétalos sonrosados.

- ¡Vaya! Un potente diurético – se dijo a sí misma contenta por sus conocimientos.

Golpes, decenas de puñetazos sin ningún objetivo en especial, todo en total silencio en el que apenas se podía apreciar el sonido del aire, el único perjudicado de aquel entrenamiento numeroso. Varias filas de jóvenes homogéneamente uniformados seguían las órdenes de su maestro al unísono y sin titubeo. La heredera del clan, a la que aquellos estaban destinados a proteger, observaba aburrida pues le fastidiaba tener que supervisar las tareas de adiestramiento.

Llegado un momento, decidió ponerse en marcha. Se alzó de su asiento y escogió al azar a varios individuos entre los que se encontraban una de reducido tamaño y fina complexión. Les obligó a que la atacaran pero la joven supo contrarrestar cada uno de los golpes que recibió y dejó fuera de servicio a cada uno. Sin embargo, la delgada chica se mantenía en su puesto, quieta, absorta por ver cómo actuaba en combate su señora.

- Vamos… ¡Atácame! – le instó.

Se lanzó precipitadamente, directa a darle un puñetazo en la cara, golpe que esquivó sin dificultad. La menuda se movía de forma tosca y bruta, no tenía ni un ápice de la feminidad que la noble pensaba que contendría dada la presumible identidad sexual. En un momento de despiste, la chica de violáceos cabellos la atrapó por la espalda y la inmovilizó asiendo sus brazos y situándolos a su espalda. Combate finalizado. Se separó de ella, liberándola de su presa, y se colocó enfrente del conjunto que había derrotado con suma maestría.

- La lucha no solo es fuerza bruta y estrategia. – comenzó a aleccionar a todos pero pronto centró sus ambarinas pupilas en la menuda rival – Es una danza entre los contendientes. Hay que ser versátil, flexible, delicado. Dejarse llevar como… como… - interrumpió su discurso al no encontrar una metáfora con la que continuar.

En ese instante, la brisa llegó al dojo descubierto. Su corta melena purpúrea bailó con el viento y la despeinó ligeramente. A la cola del viento, las débiles florecillas arrancadas de su progenitor alcanzaron a la maestra del Shumpa. Rápida como su título dicta, cerró su puño al aire y atrapó unas hojillas. Las contempló unos segundos y alzó la mirada a los subordinados.

- Hay que dejarse llevar como hojas de cerezo en el viento. – concluyó la breve disertación con una amplia sonrisa, agradecida al soplo por prestarle la inspiración.

Enclaustrado en el enorme despacho, un anciano no hacía más que firmar actas, solicitudes, tramitaciones burocráticas… todo lo necesario para que el Gotei 13 continuara en perfecto funcionamiento. Tenía tanto trabajo que no podía permitirse siquiera el levantar la mirada de los papeles para descansar la vista y tomar un respiro que no supiese a tinta fresca o a celulosa.

La ventana más próxima se encontraba abierta para permitir la correcta oxigenación del hombre. Previsor ante todo, colocó peso considerable encima de todos los montones del papeleo para evitar tener que salir corriendo a su captura. De modo que, dentro de lo posible, podía trabajar con tranquilidad.

La corriente invisible se adentró con fuerza en la estancia del Comandante General. Los papeles doblaron repentinamente las esquinas de los mismos que se hallaban al desamparo del peso, causando un alboroto vegetal considerable. Pero eso no le importaba al viejo Genryuusai, y se mantenía inalterable en su tarea. Sin embargo, algo distrajo su concentrada vista: algo rápido y de color rosáceo pasó delante de su mirada.

- ¡Sasakibe-san! – llamó sin levantar los ojos de los papeles.

- ¿Sí señor? – accedió presto el Teniente.

- ¿Ha llegado la primavera?

Aquello sorprendió al subordinado, pero su extrañeza fue en vano pues al poco recapacitó. Su señor salía tan poco de aquellas cuatro paredes que apenas sabía la estación del año en que se encontraban.

- Sí, señor – afirmó rotundo.

- Ahh… la primavera…

El viejo suspiró con nostalgia, posiblemente, recordando viejas vivencias, batallitas de abuelos ocurridas en lo que ellos llamaban "tiempos mejores". Detuvo la pluma durante un momento y se quedó pensativo sin incorporarse en el asiento. Al poco reinició la faena.

- Pronto se abrirán los plazos de matrículas de la Academia.


End file.
